


pretty sure that we're half way there

by irwah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drinking, House Party AU, M/M, Songfic, and then there's sex, drunk!Calum, mashton are the best best friends ever, muke are digusting, ummm there's a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwah/pseuds/irwah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cobain, eh? Good, I like your taste.” He looks up to see the stranger beaming down at him, face slightly flushed from the alcohol and also from the two boys’ proximity. “I’m Ashton,” he says, a smile gracing his lips as he reaches for two more plastic cups and fills them for him and the stranger. </p><p>He waits for the boy to return the gesture and tell him his name but he’s silent, and when Ashton turns to him and hands him the cup of beer, the boy is smirking at him and whispers tauntingly “I’m…Trouble.”</p><p>Or: the end up here song fic that no-one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty sure that we're half way there

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back, back, back...
> 
> HI okay so I've been writing this fic for like four months and basically writing a paragraph every week until this last week when i've had a billion uni deadlines and suddenly i found time and wrote 8k in two days. (lol i hope i dont fail my degree)
> 
> Anyway my point is it's been my baby for so long and i'm mega excited to share it with you guys. it's my first time writing gay sex so plz go easy on me!
> 
> big thanks to my cashton squad and especially [Iris](http://muketrash.tumblr.com) for dealing with me moaning about it all the time and being my trusty beta <3
> 
> title obvs taken from End Up Here

Ashton answers the door after the fifth impatient knock, muttering to himself about how rude his best friend is and swearing that he’ll disown him someday soon. As he pulls open the door he sees Michael in the green flannel shirt that he had stolen from Ashton weeks before, teamed with his favourite black skinnies and faded black converse. Ashton looks at his face, expecting his trademark smirk, however instead he is greeted with a very annoyed looking Michael, a frown etched across his face.

“I _told_ you to be ready for 8! It is now 8.04 and you haven’t even done your hair, and god I guess this means I have to choose an outfit for you too?!” he gasps, rolling his eyes at his best friend who is absent-mindedly tugging on the hem of his grey t-shirt covered in pineapples.

“Umm, actually I am ready, and I just spent twenty minutes on my hair, so...” Ashton mutters but is cut short by Michael grabbing his wrist and dragging him up the stairs, two at a time.

Once they’re both in Ashton’s room, the older boy fixing his hair in the mirror and his rude visitor hurriedly searching through his shirts in the wardrobe, Ashton says “I don’t see why what I wear is such a big deal…it’s just a house party!” His inquisitive gaze is soon shut down by Michael’s widened mouth and angry glare.

“ _Just_ a house party?!” He imitates Ashton in an annoyingly accurate voice, “ _Just_ a house party?? This is _the_ biggest party of the year which just so happens to be held at Luke’s house.” His voice lowers to a whisper on the last two words, as if Luke himself might be able to hear him.

“Oh, it’s at _Luke’s_ house, I don’t think you’ve told me that enough times already!” Ashton responds sarcastically, a slightly frustrated look on his face.

“Look, Michael, you’ve got your knickers in a twist for no reason, you know he likes you so I don’t know why you’re stressing. You and I both know we’re gonna turn up to that party and within minutes you’ll be hand in hand making disgusting gooey eyes at each other and I’ll be left to fend for myself!” He sighs dramatically but continues when he sees Michael’s nervous eyes.

“Hey, honestly, you’ll be cool man. Maybe he’ll even ask you on an actual date instead of just boning each other at every drunken opportunity.”

Michael huffs at him but pulls a grey vest out of the cupboard and throws it at him, mumbling “you look better in this shirt”.

Ashton sighs again but decides it’s easier to just go with Michael rather than argue, as from seven years of experience he knows the bright haired boy won’t give in.

Xx

The two boys approach the door to the large, white house, Ashton absent minded humming a song under his breath. He glances at Michael who is uncharacteristically quiet.

“Bro…are you okay?”

Michael’s eyebrows pull together and he frowns, shaking his head and scuffing his converse on the ground. “Go on then,” he barks at Ashton, a nervous tinge to his voice, “After you.”

The party is already rocking, loud music blaring from a set of speakers and the floor is littered with plastic cups and empty beer cans. Ashton’s not sure where anyone managed to buy alcohol from as he’s pretty sure he’s the only person here over the age of 18 but he shrugs the thought off, eyes focusing on the door to outside he’s spotted, past all the bodies grinding against each other. The air is thick with the smell of vodka and sweat, so he grabs Michael’s arm and tugs him through to the back door, trying to avoid the couple dry humping against the door frame.

When they reach the garden, which is still full of people but significantly cooler and somewhere they can actually _breathe_ , he turns to face Michael who looks like he’s about to bite his bottom lip off.

“Will you stop that?” Ashton commands, gently tugging Michael’s chin down to release his lip from his teeth, his soft touch contrasting his strong words. Michael is about to protest, muttering how they “shouldn’t have come” and “he just wants to go home” when Ashton shoves him in the stomach and says “smile” through gritted teeth.

Michael looks up to see what or who Ashton’s staring at and can’t help the red blush that crawls across his cheeks as his eyes meet ocean blue.

“Hey, you’re Luke, right?” Ashton says, beaming and slapping Luke’s shoulder. The blonde boy nods and beams back at him.

“I’ve heard a lot about you!!” Ashton’s teasing tone is interrupted by Michael stomping on his foot. Hard. Luke bites back a smile but just grabs Michael’s hand, a blush forming on both of their cheeks.

“And you’re Ashton?”  He says with an easy smile but he’s not looking at Ashton, his eyes are too busy fixated on Michael’s face. Michael coughs, spluttering out a “hi” in the lamest, squeakiest voice Ashton’s ever heard him use. Luke looks equally as embarrassed but still pulls Michael into a hug. Ashton catches eye contact with Michael over Luke’s shoulder and the dark haired boy gives him a pointed stare, his trademark “fuck off right now or I’ll make you” glare, with a sense of fond beneath it.

“Okay well…I guess I’ll go find a drink or something? Leave you two to it..” and he raises his eyebrows suggestively as Michael gives him the middle finger and starts whispering to Luke about something, probably how much he loves him and wants to get married and have ten babies with him and _god_  Ashton needs a drink.

He takes a final deep breath of the night air before forcing his way back into the kitchen, relieved that the couple in the doorway have apparently taken their sexcapades elsewhere, probably up to one of the bedrooms where Michael and his boyfriend will later be headed.

Wow he really needs to get a grip and stop this pathetic bitter commentary in his head. He heads towards the kitchen, eyes fixed on a barrel of beer and the cliché red solo cups next to it.

Having poured himself somewhat near a pint, Ashton spins round and leans against the counter, searching the crowd for any familiar faces. He’s just about to wave at a girl from his history class, when he hears a clatter in front of him and watches a battered, once white, iphone fall to the floor. Because he’s a nice person and was brought up well, he doesn’t hesitate to crouch down and reach for the phone. Unfortunately, the owner of the phone has the same thought process and the two boys end up in a pile on the floor, Ashton’s beer ending up all over himself and his shirt.

He looks up, startled yet relieved to find that no one is paying much attention to what has just happened. The pink flush on his cheeks starts to tone down until he remembers that he in fact just crashed into someone and that someone is now half on top of him, giggling hysterically and trying to catch his breath. Ashton lets out an awkward laugh as he brings his hands up to the boys brown shoulders, trying to manoeuvre him slightly so their bodies aren’t pressed against each other. He is seriously not drunk enough for this.

With some slight space between them he can actually see the guy’s face now, distorted into a grin with crinkles by his eyes as he tips his head back, still cackling. Ashton reaches for the stranger’s phone and hands it to him.

It’s just then that the boy suddenly becomes aware of his surroundings, of the fact he just landed on top of another person and spilt beer all over him. The stranger’s face falls into a serious look and Ashton’s breath hitches at the angled jawline and plump lips, the beautiful brown eyes searching his.

“FUCK. I am so so so so so so so so soooooooo sorry,” the boy exclaims, his hands grazing Ashton’s stomach where his shirt is sticking to his skin.

“Shit, I’m such a clutz, I was just talking to Ryan and my phone suddenly just flew from my hands and god I haven’t even had it that long and it’s already completely smashed and my parents are gonna kill me and now I’ve spilt a drink all over an attractive stranger and I think maybe I shouldn’t have had that last drink I’m s—”

“Hey, shh,”Ashton’s frown turns into a smirk as the boy rambles, his eyebrow quirking at the ‘attractive stranger’ comment.

The dark haired boy stops talking and presses his lips together, staring at the ground. Ashton realises he’s embarrassed so in some insane act of courage he reaches out and nudges the strangers’ chin up to make eye contact.

“Honestly,” Ashton begins, smiling softly at the boy “It’s fine, this shirt is old anyway, don’t worry about it.”

“Take mine!!!!” the boy suddenly shouts, grabbing at the bottom of his white shirt and trying to pull it over his head. In the drunken process he gets his arms in a tangle over his head and is stuck with his entire torso on show.

Ashton knows he shouldn’t stare, knows he should just help the boy and act as if nothing happened but he can’t help his eyes from raking up and down the boy’s body. His bronze skin is taut across his toned chest and Ashton can just make out the dark shadow of a tattoo on his collarbone. There’s a small bead of sweat rolling down the middle of his defined abs and suddenly Ashton’s mouth feels dry and he’s having trouble suppressing thoughts that he only lets himself feel when he’s in bed alone in the early hours of the morning.

The other boy coughs, jerking Ashton out of his inappropriate train of thought and back to the present moment.

“Uh, a little help here?” he says, muffled through the fabric of his shirt covering his face. Ashton mutters a “sorry” and then regretfully grabs the corners of the shirt, pulling it down to cover the boy’s torso again. The boy pulls a face at Ashton for not taking his offer of wearing his shirt but Ashton interrupts him.

“Honestly, it’s fine.” He reaches out to straighten the bottom of the stranger’s shirt, eyes travelling back up his body so slowly that he misses the other boy’s breath hitch as his fingers graze his skin.

“Cobain, eh? Good, I like your taste.” He looks up to see the stranger beaming down at him, face slightly flushed from the alcohol and also from the two boys’ proximity. “I’m Ashton,” he says, a smile gracing his lips as he reaches for two more plastic cups and fills them for him and the stranger.

He waits for the boy to return the gesture and tell him his name but he’s silent, and when Ashton turns to him and hands him the cup of beer, the boy is smirking at him and whispers tauntingly “I’m…Trouble.”

Ashton frowns, unsure if he is teasing or flirting or just too drunk to function when the other boy’s face crumples into laughter again and he tips his head back, cackling just as he did previously. Confused but endeared by this mysterious stranger, Ashton can’t help but giggle along with his infectious laughter. Incapable of forming a witty comeback, he is saved from embarrassment by a voice shouting across the kitchen.

“CAL. CALUM!” Ashton looks up to see Luke walking through the kitchen, wide shoulders clearing the path for Michael who is walking behind him. Ashton glances down to see their hands interlinked, and when his eyes reach Michael’s he just smirks at him.

“Cal, we’re gonna head upstairs, you’re in charge of the party. Don’t let the music stop and for god’s sake don’t let anyone find my dad’s whiskey collection.” And with that, the two boys disappear upstairs to do something that Ashton is sure he’ll hear every single detail of tomorrow.

Surprised by Luke’s abruptness, Ashton turns to the stranger, except now he knows his name. “So…Calum?”

“God, Luke is always blowing my cover. But yeah,” he sighs, his lips tugging into a smile. “Call me Cal.”

“Are you sure you don’t prefer ‘Trouble’?” Ashton asks, eyes glinting cheekily. Calum bursts into another round of laughter and Ashton swears the whole room lights up.

Xx

Four beers and a sufficient amount of flirty glances at Calum later, it’s quite fair to say that Ashton is pretty drunk. Whether that’s on alcohol or lust for the gorgeous boy currently squished against his side, he’s not sure.

Their hushed conversation about the best McFly ballad of all time (All About You for Calum and Falling In Love for Ashton, which the older boy found rather fitting for the current moment) had resulted in an air guitar contest, both boys dancing round the garden until they were exhausted and out of breath, eventually falling onto the slightly damp grass.

They’ve been sitting like that, slumped together against the fence at the back of Luke’s garden for some time now, sharing stupid stories about their dumb best friends and giggling drunkenly whilst finishing off a bottle of some disgusting clear spirit that Calum had found on the kitchen counter. Ashton’s not sure what alcohol it is but he’s certain that with each sip he feels a little more infatuated with the boy beside him and a little less aware of his surroundings.

Calum is rambling about his love of dogs, puppies to be exact, when there’s a loud wolf whistle from one of the windows in Luke’s house. Ashton looks up and spots a silhouette of who he guesses is Michael, leaning out of the window and assessing Calum’s head on Ashton’s shoulder and the close proximity of their hands. Ashton chuckles and raises his hand to give Michael the middle finger, shaking his head fondly at his best friend’s audacity to mock him when he’d probably had Luke’s dick in his mouth in the last 10 minutes.

Speaking of Luke, he appears a second later in front of the boys in the garden, t-shirt on backwards and hair a complete mess. Nice to know he likes to have his hair pulled as much as Michael talks about pulling it.

The blonde boy ambles over to them, a stupid loved up smile on his lips and a content expression on his face until his eyes go wide and he plummets all six feet to the ground, face first. Michael is, of course, somehow there in seconds, hands all over Luke to make sure he’s okay before he turns around and spots the cause of his boy’s fall and picks up an empty glass bottle, face darkening as he turns to the two boys sitting against the face.

Calum realises that the bottle was the one they had previously been drinking from, that he had carelessly thrown in front of them, not thinking of the consequences. He holds back a laugh until he can’t anymore, a giggle erupting from his perfect lips as he smushes his face against Ashton’s bare arm, his lips gently caressing Ashton’s skin causing goosebumps to erupt everywhere.

Distracted for what feels like hours (but more likely to be minutes) by the feeling of Calum’s breath on his skin, Ashton zones back into real life to hear Luke’s happy, drunken laughter and mutters of “spin the bottle” just seconds before Michael’s hands are on his shoulders and the curly haired boy is being pulled to standing. He stumbles slightly and leans against Michael to steady himself, a stupid, giddy smile on his face as he feels Calum’s hands graze his own as he stands up too.

The boys end up in an attempt at a circle in Luke’s front room, furniture pushed to the side and long legs folded into pretzels beneath them, like in primary school. Ashton’s pretty sure this isn’t gonna end quite as PG as the times they sat similarly at school. He hopes not, too. They’ve managed to gather a crowd on the way into the room and are joined by a handful of school friends, some of which Ashton recognises.

 _Obviously_ Michael and Luke ended up next to each other, hands intertwined in a sickening way and they keep sharing these looks that make Ashton think he’ll see the contents of his stomach in a second. What worries him more, however, is the way the two boys keep glancing at Ashton and Calum across the circle, whispering quietly. Michael’s got his plotting face on which means, as Ashton knows from experience, this is either going to end in major embarrassment or mind blowing sex. Obviously he hopes for the latter.

Luke begins the game by spinning and shyly pecks a girl from Ashton’s history class on the lips, eyes glancing immediately to Michael’s afterwards and squeezing his hand apologetically. The game continues for a few more minutes with awkward kisses and sniggers until it’s Michael’s turn to spin and Ashton sees him close his eyes and he clearly wishes for it to land on Luke. Instead, the bottle lands on Ashton and he lets out an awkward chuckle.

Ashton looks at him, daring him to make the first move and of course Michael doesn’t disappoint, standing up suddenly and all but strutting across the circle, finger beckoning exaggeratedly at Ashton.

“C’mon Hot Stuff, let’s give ‘em something to talk about,” he smirks down at Ashton before crouching down and kissing him hard and fast. As Ashton opens his eyes he sees Luke’s hands on Michael’s shoulders, pulling him back to their side of the circle and onto his lap, Luke’s nose pressed against Michael’s hair.

Ashton glances across to Calum expecting to see him laughing at Luke’s ridiculous jealous behaviour but instead the dark haired boy is looking into his drink, and then across the circle and to his right and basically anywhere but at Ashton. Huh. Maybe Luke wasn’t the only jealous one.

Michael rudely tells Ashton it’s his turn to spin and kicks the bottle towards him, smiling at something Luke whispers in his ear and then smirking across the circle at Ashton. The curly haired boy just sighs and grabs the bottle, closing his eyes and praying that it lands on Calum. As his wrist curls and his fingers release the cool glass, he imagines himself kissing the other boy. He pictures the kiss beginning gently, soft lips barely brushing but then before he knows it he imagines Calum’s fingers threaded through his long hair, gripping tightly and a tongue sliding against his bottom lip, asking permission. It feels so real Ashton has to open his eyes to bring himself back to the present.

It takes his eyes a moment to focus but when they do they’re met with Calum’s face just centimetres from his. Ashton’s brain drunkenly processes the last few seconds and he realises that he had actually been kissing Calum. Fuck. He backtracks further and it clicks that they’re at a party and the bottle must have landed on Calum and they’re in a room of people and his best friend is watching them.

But then he feels Calum’s hot breath against his cheek, lips moving as he whispers “Was that okay?” in the most endearing tone and Ashton can’t help but lean forward and brush his lips against Calum’s once more before taking a deep breath and looking around him at the rest of the room.

Surprisingly no-one is paying the couple much attention anymore, the alcohol is getting to everyone and luckily they’re all sitting staring into space or in their own drunken worlds. Other than Michael, of course Michael is sitting staring at Ashton with a shocked look on his face. Ashton is not normally one for PDA, can’t stand the thought of people watching something that should be personal and romantic. But honestly, right now, all he wants to do is grip the back of Calum’s neck and reconnect their lips. And that’s exactly what he does.

Xx

Half an hour later, spin the bottle is long forgotten and the party is back in full swing again. Calum hasn’t kissed Ashton again since the game, but that might have something to do with the fact that the younger boy had insisted on dancing for at least the next thirty minutes and Ashton is not much of a dancer. He’s been chatting to random people in his classes, keeping an eye on Calum on the dance floor who looks like he was born to sway his body drunkenly to the music. Ashton excuses himself from the conversation and heads to the toilet.

He’s standing in the bathroom, having waited patiently outside for the previous occupant to finish until he heard a disturbingly recognisable moan and realised he needed the bathroom much more than those two horndogs. He politely knocked on the door and asked if he could use the toilet for thirty seconds and was met with a very red-faced Luke and a smirking Michael.

When he’s finished emptying his bladder of the 13 gallons of alcohol he’s consumed, he finds himself leaning against the bathroom sink, a hand either side of the mirror. Squinting at his own flushed face, he realises just how drunk he is. And how much he’s gonna regret kissing a stranger in front of all those people. And how badly his head is gonna hurt in the morning. But mostly he realises how he’s been away from Calum for all of 15 minutes and he already misses him. Shit. How can someone he met three hours ago have such an effect on him?

He walks out of the bathroom in a daze, cursing himself for always falling so hard and so fast and just expecting someone to catch him.

He pushes his way down the stairs, thinking about the fact that Calum’s probably not even that interested in him, probably just kissed him because of the game and the alcohol. In fact when Ashton re-enters the dancefloor he’ll probably find Calum dancing with a beautiful petite blonde girl and tomorrow he’ll wake up to see them in a relationship on facebook. Then it’ll be their wedding announcement in the newspaper and in years to come he’ll see them walking down the street with their three perfect children and a cute puppy and god he needs to get a grip.

However, a grip gets him first. More precisely, Luke’s gentle, fumbling fingers, around Ashton’s shoulder, dragging him back into the empty hallway, away from Calum and the dancefloor and all these complicated feelings that he is far too drunk to be experiencing. When his eyes refocus, Luke’s blue irises are very close to his and Luke has a very serious look on his face.

Ashton furrows his eyebrows and just as he’s about to ask Luke what’s wrong, Luke opens his mouth and a string of word vomit fills Ashton’s ears.

“Ashtonnnn, Ash, Ashy, ASH! I just wanted to tell you how pleased I am that we finally met. Michael talks about you aaaaaall the time and how you’re such a good friend and a great cook and how you have a car and you always pick him up when he asks and it’s just so so sososooso nice that his best friend is cool coz it’s like I automatically get a cool best friend too, y’know?” he hiccups, and Ashton suppresses a giggle when Luke puts his hand on his shoulder again, signalling that he has something serious to say.

“Serious time now, Ash. I really really really like Michael. Like reaaaally like him. Like, I’m gonna ask him to be my boyfriend.” Ashton gasps, smiling, but Luke grabs his shoulders again. “Yeah that’s great and all but _listen_. If Michael never made the first move and told me that he was interested in me then we never would’ve got together and fallen for each other and you and I wouldn’t be here having this conversation.” Ashton sighs, knowing where this is heading and not really wanting to get into it.

“Look, Calum has been my best friend for eight years an-” Ashton opens his mouth to interrupt, not wanting the protective lecture Luke’s about to give him but the younger boy grips his shoulder harder. “No, Ashton, just listen. I’m not gonna talk about you not hurting Calum because I trust you not to. You’re a decent guy and I know Michael wouldn’t adore you this much if you weren’t. But you have to hear me out when I say that in all my eight years of knowing Calum, I’ve never seen him so immediately hung up on someone. I know he seems drunk and he’s kinda dopey and sure he’s mega competitive and ridiculously obsessed with dogs but I can promise you he’s the best guy I’ve ever known and you’d be lucky to have him.”

Ashton hasn’t realised that he and Luke aren’t alone until he feels a hand join Luke’s on his shoulder and Michael begins to talk from behind him.

“And _you’re_ the best guy I’ve ever known and Calum would be lucky to have you! But he’s not gonna get you unless you go and woo the fucking skinny jeans off of him! What are you waiting for?!” Luke bursts into that damn Ellie Goulding song as he shoves the eldest boy towards the dancefloor and Calum.

Ashton turns around to look for one more assuring smile from his best friend but his eyes are unsurprisingly met with the slightly disturbing view of Michael’s tongue down Luke’s throat. Swallowing nervously, he accepts his fate and walks into the living room.

Calum is easy to spot amongst the crowd of people, seeing as he’s the only person on the floor who can actually dance. Amongst all these drunk, quite honestly gross people, Calum looks cool. So cool that Ashton’s breath hitches when he thinks about the way Calum looked at him after their kiss.

The boy’s body moves fluidly with the music, hips and back rolling in time to the heavy bassline. His eyes are closed, probably because he’s too drunk to keep them open but as Ashton leans against the wall, he thinks it just makes him look more sensual. It’s like Ashton can actually envisage the music and alcohol rushing through the boy’s veins.

His jawline gleams in the dull light of the room where a thin layer of sweat has formed. Ashton wants nothing more than to taste the younger boy; throw him onto a bed and cover his body in kisses, leaving marks here and there so Calum won’t be able to forget him. And then he wants to make him feel so good he can’t even remember his name and after that he wants to fuck him into next week and _wow_ Ashton must be more drunk that he thinks because where the _hell_ are these thoughts coming from and _man_ Michael would be proud of him.

And then, as if he can hear the explicit, horny thoughts in the older boy’s head, Calum’s eyes snap open and connect with Ashton’s. Somehow, it’s like there’s an electric current being sent between them. Ashton can feel every fibre in his body tingling, willing him towards the boy and he can’t stop Calum’s name from forming on his lips.

Within seconds, Calum has crossed the room and is standing a foot away from Ashton, his hand outstretched and a smirk playing on his lips. Ashton just stands there like an idiot, a billion and one thoughts going through his head but Calum raises his eyebrow slightly and without even thinking, the older boy connects their fingers and is easily pulled into the crowd of sweating bodies.

It’s kind of gross, if he thinks about it, how Ashton can feel all the damp backs of the people who are surrounding him, all confined in such a tight, stuffy room, all swaying to one beat. But the curly haired boy can’t focus on anything that isn’t the beautiful, seductive boy in front of him.

Calum’s swaying his hips to the music as he removes his hand from Ashton’s and places it on the other boy’s hip, guiding him closer until their bodies are almost touching, hips just centimetres apart.

Ashton’s mouth feels dry and he can’t think about anything other than the fact that if he shifted his hips forward he’d feel Calum’s cock against his. He licks his lips subconsciously and the younger boy’s gaze flickers downwards, staring at Ashton’s lips briefly before slowly making their way back up Ashton’s face.

When their eyes finally meet, Calum’s are hungry and intense, boring into Ashton’s, desperate for him to do something, so he does.

The older boy connects their lips softly, sweetly, before pulling back slightly and breathing heavily. His head is whirring with thoughts and concerns but Calum tightens his grip on Ashton’s hip and pulls him tighter against him, grinding up more desperately into him.

Ashton can’t help the needy groan that escapes from his lips, the pressure of Calum’s thigh against his dick too good to stay silent. In any other moment he’d be worried that people around them heard but Calum has connected his lips to a spot just below Ashton’s ear and is sucking gently, making the curly haired boy’s dick twitch and mind blur.

Ashton becomes aware of the fact that he’s hardly touched Calum this entire time and suddenly he wants to feel every inch of him, memorize his skin and replay it in his mind when he can’t sleep at night, when he’s stuck in traffic on the way to work, when he’s sitting in class pretending to pay attention.

This overwhelming urge to touch gives Ashton’s hands a life of their own (or maybe it’s just the 10 gallons of alcohol he’s consumed) and before he knows it his hands are lowering to Calum’s arse, squeezing it roughly and he’s surprisingly not weirded out by how normal it feels.

Calum is clearly enjoying it too, his hands snake their way up Ashton’s back, feeling each tense muscle until they land in his hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him nearer and eventually crashing their lips together.

This kiss is different to their previous two, it’s not tentative and nervous like the first, nor gentle and sweet like the second. No, Ashton thinks, this kiss is desperate and sexy and downright filthy. Their hands are all over each other, each pulling the other closer so that their bodies are connected at almost every point imaginable.

Ashton has somehow managed to zone out the thumping music and the noisy people surrounding them and all he can hear is the delicious whiney noises Calum makes in the back of his throat each time Ashton tightens his hold on the younger boy’s arse and pushes their cocks together harder.

The curly haired boy doesn’t even realise one of Calum’s hands has disconnected from his hair until it’s resting on his stomach, fingers just teasing the waistband of his boxers.

Ashton separates their lips and rests his forehead against Calum’s, panting into the small space between their faces, eyes fluttering open and closed as the dark haired boy lowers his hand slowly and begins to palm at Ashton’s dick.

Calum lowers his lips to the shell of Ashton’s ear and just catches the lobe between his teeth, tugging gently and causing the older boy to shudder visibly.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Calum whispers, teeth grazing Ashton’s ear again, tongue gently caressing the skin after.

“Yeah,” Ashton sighs, “Yeah I’d like that a lot.”

The younger boy disconnects their two bodies and Ashton feels like he’s been hit with cold water. He looks up panicking that he was too keen or that Calum’s changed his mind but his gaze is met with the younger boy positively grinning at him, an excitable, child like look in his eyes.

“We should probably go find Luke and Michael..” Calum starts, beginning to glance around the room, eyes searching through the masses of moving bodies but Ashton interrupts him, grabbing his hand and squeezing his fingers.

“Nah, fuck ‘em. Michael’s probably already six inches up Luke’s arse and I’m not sure I wanna see that..”

Calum’s face creases into laughter, that gorgeous, infectious laughter that Ashton had the pleasure of experiencing when they first met and Ashton can’t help the fond kiss he places on Calum’s cheek.

“C’mon, let’s go” he says, tugging on the younger boy’s hand and leading him to the door.

Xx

The air is colder than it was when the boys were sitting in the garden, a light breeze has picked up. Calum’s bare arms are covered in goosebumps and Ashton wishes he brought a jacket so he could offer the younger boy it. Then he realises how ridiculously cliche and cringey that is and laughs, shaking his head to remove the thought.

Calum looks up at the movement, however brief, and inches closer to Ashton.

“You okay?” he asks, a frown coming across his features when Ashton doesn’t respond immediately. He grazes his fingers lightly over the older boy’s hand and is shocked when Ashton grabs it suddenly, interlocking their fingers and leaning forward to smack a wet kiss to Calum’s cheek.

“I’m great!” he leans away from Calum, beaming at the younger boy and begins to skip, pulling him forward with him.

“Honestly I’m just so fucking happy, I kinda wanna just sing y’know?” he has no idea where this carefree attitude has come from, normally Ashton’s somewhat questionable singing is reserved for his shower curtain and occasionally Michael when he begs for Ashton to help him work out a harmony. And even then he sings quietly, as if he’s worried someone will hear him. But tonight, here in the empty streets of Sydney at 2am, with Calum by his side and their hands linked, he doesn’t have a care in the world.

“What’s your favourite screaming song?” he asks suddenly, coming to a halt and pulling Calum into a side cuddle. They begin to walk together, shuffling as they’re so attached but Ashton doesn’t mind, he appreciates Calum’s body heat and to be honest he just wants any excuse to touch him.

“Liiiike, like a screamo song?” Calum drunkenly giggles and Ashton can’t help but join him, not entirely understanding the younger boy’s thought process but finding him adorable all the same.

“Noooo, like song to scream at the top of your lungs, off a rooftop, in the shower, in your head when you’re blocking out your mum moaning at you, y’know?!”

“OH!” Calum huffs, giggling again. “You’re gonna laugh at me when I tell you mine.”

Ashton squeezes him tighter, reassuringly. “I won’t, I promise. Unless it’s Justin Bieber, in which case I’ll probably never speak to you again…”

Calum stifles his laughter and turns to Ashton straight faced, a strong Scottish accent suddenly falling from his mouth.

“My favourite shower song is Living On a Prayer by Jon Bov...wait fuck Bon Jon...Jon Bov...shit…”

Ashton can’t help the high pitched and incredibly unattractive laughter that falls from his mouth, his arm falling from Calum’s shoulders as he doubles over in hysterics, tears falling from his eyes. He looks up through watery eyes to find Calum pouting at him, trying to hide a smile.

“It’s not fucking funny!!! You try drinking as much as I have and saying Bon Jon Jovi... oh fuck” he mumbles and then can no longer hide his laughter.

Ashton’s giggles begin again, joining Calum in a ridiculous drunken laughing session that leaves them both lying on the concrete with aching cheeks and sore stomach muscles.

“Okay…” Ashton says between giggles, “okay...”

He turns his head so he’s facing the younger boy and Calum joins him, their faces suddenly very close together.

“Why?” he whispers, his breath fanning the dark haired boys cheeks.

“Why what?” Calum asks, his eyes dropping to Ashton’s lips, all laughter gone and a sense of hunger appearing.

Ashton leans forward and kisses him briefly, just a brush of lips,just because he can. And also because it’s been at least half an hour since he last felt Calum’s lips on his and that’s half an hour too long.

“Why is it your favourite song?” he smiles, standing up and pulling Calum to his feet.

“Because,” he smiles, linking their hands together again and bringing them up to his mouth, kissing the back of Ashton’s hand in a way that makes Ashton want to get down on one knee right here, right now.

“It’s about appreciating what you have and sure, working hard and fighting for what you believe in is important but the most important thing is being grateful for your friends and family who surround you and make you happy.”

Ashton squeezes his hand and wipes away a fake tear from beneath his eye. “Wow. I was expecting ‘because it has a sick beat, bro’ or something. Not that emotional soliloquy!”

Calum shoves him a little, turning to face him. “Hey!! It wasn’t emotional, I just fucking love music! And don’t call me bro when we’re headed back to yours to f-”

His voice tails off as he notices something behind Ashton’s head. The older boy, a little disgruntled as he was excited to hear what Calum had in mind, frowns and turns his head. Before his eyes can focus on whatever is in the darkness behind him, he is momentarily deafened by a loud shriek coming from the boy he once wanted to marry, before he took away his hearing, that is.

“A puuuuuuuuuuppy!” Calum shouts, barging past Ashton and running across the road, hands outstretched like a fucking child.

Ashton is about to scold Calum for running into the road like an idiot when cars could be around but then it occurs to him that it’s the early hours of the morning and chances of that are low. He surprises himself at how much he suddenly cares for this boy he met a few hours ago.

The blonde boy is drawn from his thoughts by Calum calling his name quietly, beckoning him across the street.

He, of course, obliges, a disgustingly fond look overcoming his face when he sees Calum sitting cross legged on the grass with a dog in his lap, it’s tongue lapping at his arms. Ashton stops when he notices that Calum is sitting on a stranger’s lawn, which could in fact be seen as trespassing and could have them both _arrested_ but he climbs over the fence the minute he sees Calum’s big brown puppy dog eyes, rivalling the actual puppy.

“You’re ridiculous.” he laughs as he settles next to them, his knees touching Calum’s.

They sit like that for a while, petting the dog and laughing together, Ashton picking up on Calum’s soft humming. He finds himself studying the dark haired boy’s face as he plays with the dog, shushing her when she starts to bark and pouting at her when she fumbles forwards onto the older boy’s lap.

Ashton is contemplating which puppy he’d rather have in his lap when he feels his phone buzz in his back pocket. He has to reshuffle the puppy back to Calum to reach for the phone and the grin that is sent at him makes it worth every second.

> **From: Mikey xo, 02.54**
> 
> _‘yooo where’d u go? have u tapped dat yet or r u waiting to take him to dinner first’_

Ashton scoffs, there’s nothing wrong with wanting to get to know a guy before anything happens, he’s not some horndog like Michael. Then again, he’s reaaaaally hoping something does happen tonight but he doesn’t want to make assumptions and obviously he’d be totally fine if Calum didn’t want anything but his actions early suggested he wanted something and he suggested leaving the party PLUS Calum did mention about them going back to Ashton’s to do something and Ashton would very much like that and should probably let Calum know that before he thinks there’s something wrong because he’s been staring at his phone for two minutes straight having an internal struggle whilst the love of his fucking life is sitting in front of him with a puppy in his lap and an expectant look on his face as if he just asked Ashton a question.

“Sorry?” he coughs himself out of his daze, focusing on Calum’s lips and actually understanding what he says this time.

“I said ‘was that Michael?’” Calum gestures to the phone, as if Ashton’s gone mad. Maybe he has.

“Oh right, sorry, yeah it was. Just wanted to check I’m okay.” He smiles, touched at Michael’s caring message between the lines of the crude text he sent.

He types out a quick “all’s good here, just heading back to mine. plz let luke know cal is fine!” and ignores the “bro! let me know who tops/bottoms ;)” that pings back immediately, pocketing his phone.

He leans forward and kisses the dog on the head, taking her from Calum’s lap and placing her back on the ground.

“We should go now,” he attempts to say at Calum’s pouty face.

“C’mon, babe,” and wow, where the hell did babe come from?! It works though, Calum slowly uncurls his long legs and pets the puppy one last time and lets himself be dragged away from the garden and towards Ashton’s house.

Xx

The boys stumble onto Ashton’s porch, and he can’t help the butterflies in his stomach. Calum has suddenly turned quiet, bashful with a hint of nervousness in his eyes. At least that’s what Ashton would be able to see if he could actually make eye contact instead of staring at the floor.

Instead he clears his throat and mumbles something about being quiet because of his siblings, bending down to grab the spare key from underneath the doormat. (He hasn’t been allowed to take his key out when drinking since the time Michael somehow convinced him to swap his key for a poorly rolled spliff from a stranger. His mum went mad and insisted that he babysit for free for two months to cover the cost of changing the locks. Oops.)

Calum must sense his apprehension as he leans forward and wraps his arms around Ashton, nuzzling his face into the warmth of Ashton’s neck.

The tickle of Calum’s breath makes Ashton shiver and suddenly something clicks in him, and maybe it’s the alcohol or maybe it’s the bubble of pure want that’s in his stomach but within seconds he’s got Calum pinned up against the door (quietly as to not wake his family) and his lips are on the smaller boy’s neck.

Ashton plants wet, open mouthed kisses all the way along Calum’s jaw until he gets to a spot just below his ear and he sucks, feeling the younger boy shudder beneath him. He pushes his thigh harder against the other boy’s crotch, giving him something to grind on as his teeth graze Calum’s neck.

The younger boy is already shifting impatiently, dick growing against Ashton’s leg, a smirk on his face when he feels the blonde boy’s boner in a similar, hardening position. Suppressing the urge to pin Calum’s hands above his head, Ashton brings his hands up to Calum’s waist, settling on the soft skin beneath his t-shirt, grounding him against the door as he leans in to connect their lips again.

But before their lips even brush, Calum huffs out a moan and then blushes, honest to god _blushes_ whilst both boys are shamelessly pawing at each other on Ashton’s front porch.

Ashton looks down, confused about what just happened when he realises he still has the key in his hand and it’s digging slightly into the bare skin on Calum’s hip, forming a slight red mark. He can feel Calum holding his breath whilst he watches Ashton figure it out and just to be a little shit, the older boy presses the key slightly harder into Calum’s hip and he feels the younger boy’s dick twitch.

The smirk is wiped off of his face when Calum moans again, pressing his hip into Ashton’s hand and all but begging Ashton to kiss him again.

“Fuck, you like that? That’s so hot,” Ashton murmurs into Calum’s cheek and finally unlocks the door.

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Cal.” He whispers, dragging the younger boy inside.

Xx

Having ‘shushed’ Calum the entire way up the stairs, when Ashton finally closes the door to his room it suddenly feels very quiet. Too quiet. He kinda wants Calum to be doing that harsh breathing he was a few minutes ago on the porch, but when he looks up the younger boy is busy inspecting Ashton’s room, smiling to himself at his stacks and stacks of CDs, laughing aloud when he sees a ‘Thomas the Tank Engine’ audiobook disk that Ashton quickly confirms belongs to his little brother.

Ashton thanks god his mum nagged at him that morning to put away his laundry and hoover his floor. Wow, was that really this morning? Before he knew that Calum existed, before he knew what Calum tasted like. God it really has been a long night. Ashton is pulled from his thoughts by Calum’s voice, soft, just above a whisper and so so endearing Ashton doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“Put Up or Shut Up, nice,” Calum remarks, nodding to Ashton’s favourite poster hanging above his bed.

“Yeah,” his voice comes out a squeak, so he clears his throat and tries again. “The first one I ever bought. Who’s your fave?”

“Ughhh, you’re not seriously making me choose?!” he sees Ashton’s serious eyes but playful smirk as he perches on the edge of the bed.

“C’mon, entertain me.” Ash laughs lightheartedly.

Something changes in Calum’s eyes as he saunters over to Ashton with a swagger in his hips, ends up standing between the older boy’s legs, hands lacing in his long curls.

“Well I mean I’ve always fancied Alex because of his hair,” he tugs on Ashton’s hair gently, pulling a gasp from the boy. “But then I realised how gorgeous Rian’s eyes are, kinda like yours.” he kisses each of Ashton’s eyebrows, making his eyelids flutter shut.

“They’re like caramel,” he peppers the older boy’s face in kisses between each compliment, “with hints of green,” kiss “and they glitter” kiss. “Plus..”

He stops and Ashton opens his eyes and looks up, offended at the sudden lack of attention. But when the older boy follows Calum’s eyeline he sees that the younger boy’s eyes are focused on his drumset in the corner.

“..plus?” Ashton asks, grabbing Calum’s hips and pulling him down so he’s straddling the older boy’s thick thighs.

Calum grinds down onto him, taking advantage of his position of dominance and gently nibbling on Ashton’s earlobe.

“Plus,” he whispers, pausing as he sucks a bruise just below Ashton’s ear. “I really have a thing for drummers.”

“You do?” Ashton whispers.

“Mhm,” Calum breathes into his neck. “The way they go so hard and put their life and soul into their instrument,” Ashton whimpers, eyes shut and heart racing “The way they pound and bang with such passion, what I’d give for it to be me undern-”

The younger boy’s ridiculously arousing words are cut off by Ashton lurching forward, hands beneath Calum’s thighs to lift him into the air before spinning round and all but throwing him onto the mattress, the small single bed giving a groan of protest at the weight of two overgrown teenagers falling onto it.

Ashton connects his lips to Calum’s in a searing kiss, all teeth and too much tongue, the sexual tension that has been building throughout the evening suddenly becoming too much.

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Ashton pants into Calum’s neck, fingers sweeping down the younger boy’s sides to push his shirt up, goosebumps erupting all over his dark skin.

“Then why don’t you do something about that?” Calum bites back, bucking his hips up to rut his crotch against Ashtons.

The older boy groans and pulls away slightly, supporting his weight on one arm as he fumbles with the button and zip on Calum’s jeans.

“Y’know this would be a lot easier if you got off of me?” Calum smirks up at him, biting his bottom lip in the most enticing way.

“Y’know you talk too much?” Ashton retorts, pushing himself up to a kneeling position and pulling Calum’s far too tight skinnies off in one swift motion before lying back down on top of the younger boy. Ashton thinks about how their bodies are connected from chest to toes as he fits between Calum’s legs once more. He can’t help but focus on how comfortable and perfect it feels, despite the fact he met Calum some eight hours previously.

He’s drawn from his thoughts when he feels the younger boy tugging at his shirt, wanting to feel skin on skin. Somehow, in the small cramped space of Ashton’s childhood bed the two boys manage to undress each other down to their boxes.

When Calum’s chest is finally bare Ashton can’t help but run his hands down over the taut skin that he’d watched glisten in the kitchen lights at the party. He remembers how much he wanted to run his tongue all over Calum’s chest, tasting every inch of his skin and it suddenly occurs to him that he can.

Calum’s skin and body is his to touch right now and the thought is almost overwhelming. He leans down and licks a straight line from Calum’s collarbone to the strip of skin just above his boxers. He nips his way back up to the younger boy’s nipples and bites gently on them until the boy beneath him is writhing, begging Ashton in silent gasps to touch him.

Always the polite one, Ashton leans down and rubs Calum through his boxers roughly and the younger boy arches up into the touch. Ashton suppresses the urge to tease the boy more and instead pushes Calum’s boxers down his legs and throws them on the floor somewhere, joining their other swiftly discarded clothes.

With his clothing gone, Calum wraps his legs tightly around Ashton’s hips and flexes his footballers thighs to pull the older boy flush against him, connecting their lips and moaning at the scratch of Ashton’s boxers against his bare arse.

“How do you want to...” Ashton starts, talking against Calum’s lips but he’s cut off by Calum kissing him again, open mouthed and messy. All of his thoughts are torn from his head when all he can think of is how warm Calum’s mouth is and how sweet he tastes.

It’s almost maddening, how addictive Calum is, how the drag of his tongue against Ashton’s makes the curly haired boy never want to kiss another person ever again. How they met a few hours ago yet their bodies fit together like they’ve known each other for years.

“Want..” Calum gasps, cut off by Ashton’s lips against his, “..want you to fuck me.” He whispers into the older boy’s mouth, catching the loud growl Ashton makes from the back of his throat.

“Yeah, yeah okay, we can do that.” the older boy sighs and Calum almost laughs at the desperation in his voice.

Ashton, remaining between the younger boy’s legs, holds himself up with one arm as he stretches over the side of the bed, digging around in a drawer for his lube. Calum grazes his nipple with his lips and Ashton shudders, his arm giving way causing him to fall on top of Calum, both boys stifling their laughter against each other’s shoulders.

Ashton’s positively beaming when he successfully grabs the lube and returns safely to the bed, nothing makes him happier than being able to laugh during sex and everytime he looks down at Calum he can’t help but smile.

The dark boy is giggling still beneath him, eyes crinkled and mouth open.

“You’re so cute, did you know that? Like a little pup.”

“Pup?” Calum laughs “How much did you drink again?!”

“Shhh,” Ashton giggles “It was meant to be a compliment!”

“Okay, okay, sorry. You may continue.” Calum stifles more laughter as he meets Ashton’s eyes playfully.

He kisses the boy beneath him briefly before wriggling further down the bed rather ungracefully. He trails his fingers lightly up Calum's thighs before gently pushing them apart, eyes darting up to the dark haired boy's to ask permission.

The sight that meets his eyes makes him groan desperately. Calum's got his hand loosely wrapped around his cock and beads of sweat are dripping down his toned torso. Ashton dares to glimpse a look at the younger boys face and wishes he hadn't.

Calum's gripping his lip between his teeth loosely and his eyes are open but hooded, staring eagerly down at Ashton, willing him to do something.

"Ash, please." He all but begs.

The older boy, eager to please but even more eager to see Calum come, leans in and kisses the top of his thigh, just an inch or so shy of his leaking cock.

"I've got you, pup." He whispers against Calum's leg, enjoying the whimper that erupts from the other boy’s mouth.

He carefully pours the lube onto his fingers as he sucks and bites at Calum's wonderful thighs. Gasping as some of the cold substance drips onto his stomach.

Calum leans up to wipe the lube off of the older boy and the gentle caress of his fingers make Ashton realise how hard and leaking he is. Calum notices too, eyes dragging down his torso to the wet patch near the top of his boxers. The younger boy lets his hand fall down to ghost over Ashton’s cock but he grunts and pushes Calum back down onto his back roughly, falling down on top of him and revelling in the sound the younger boy makes when their crotches brush again.

"Have you done this before?" He utters into the tense silence between them, all roughness suddenly gone as his fingers ghost carefully across the puckered skin around Calum's hole.

The younger boy whimpers above him.

"Yeah, but only to myself. You’re, umm, you’re my firs-” Ashton notices the slight pink blush over his cheeks and leans up to kiss him reassuringly.

“It's okay,” he smiles down at the younger boy, “I’m gonna make you feel really good, I promise.”

Calum nods up at him and smiles sincerely.

“Sure, Ash, I trust you.”

The older boy continues littering Calum’s thighs with light kisses as he slowly pushes his first finger in, watching the boy’s face intensely, looking for any signs of discomfort.

However Calum takes it surprisingly well and within no time he’s begging Ashton for another.

“Shhh, babe, you’ve got to be quiet for me,.” Ashton calms him as he blabbers about wanting more and needing more, momentarily forgetting that it’s the middle of the night and Ashton’s family are sleeping.

His actions contradict his words, however, as he adds a second and begins to move his fingers with determination, crooking and scissoring them until he hits Calum’s prostate.

He knows he’s found it when he hears an odd sound from above him and looks up to find Calum’s right hand braced against the wall, the corner of Ashton’s beloved All Time Low poster scrunched between his fingers. His other hand across his mouth holding in a gasp of both pleasure and shock.

“Shit..I’m so sor-,”

Ashton cuts him off by pressing the tip of his third finger to his rim. “It’s okay, I never really liked that corner anyway. Don’t worry about it, babe.” He smirks at him as he stretches him further.

Calum smiles and begs Ashton silently, his hand gently grazing down the side of his cheek and landing on his swollen lips. “C’mon, Ash, I’m ready.”

The older boy leans up and kisses him, still moving his fingers slowly inside Calum.

“Are you sure?” He says between kisses.

With Ashton’s new position, Calum can reach down his body and finally get a hand on the other boy’s covered cock, revelling in the gasp of Ashton’s hot breath against his mouth as he’s touched properly for the first time that evening.

Ashton bucks his hips into Calum’s hand as the younger boy kisses his cheek affectionately and says “I’m sure.”

Calum rests his hands reassuringly on Ashton’s stomach, just above the waistline of his boxers and gently scratches the soft skin there, slowly inching his hands down until Ashton’s dick springs free, slapping his stomach in a somewhat awkward sound.

As the older boy leans off the bed to grab a condom from his wallet, Calum reaches out for him eagerly and pulls him back on top of him quickly.

Ashton rolls the condom on and pours lube onto his aching cock, incapable of stopping himself from bucking up into his own hand.

Calum, enjoying the view but desperate for more, gently nudges Ashton’s thigh with his foot.

“Can’t wait for you to be inside me.” He pouts up at Ashton, somehow managing to look cute whilst literally talking about Ashton fucking him.

“Yeah, yeah, me too, pup.”

Ashton lies back down on top of the boy again, every inch of their naked bodies touching. There are waves of want coursing through his blood-stream and as he feels his cock rest against Calum’s arse, the head grazing his hole, the older boy surges forward and kisses Calum more passionately than he’s ever kissed anyone before.

Their lips slide together filthily, tongues connecting deliciously as Ashton’s cock begins to nudge its way inside of Calum.

Ashton can’t believe how willing and compliant Calum’s body is for him, opening up so good and encasing him in a tight heat.

Just when he’s about to attempt to voice his thoughts, he hears a muffled sound from above him and his eyes shoot open, connecting immediately with Calum’s and his body stilling half way.

“Shit, pup, are you okay?” Calum’s eyes are squeezed shut but his mouth is open, short pants coming out of it in quick succession.

“Yeah yeah yeah Ash I’m fine, I’m fine, it just feels a little weird. Please carry on.”

Ashton hesitates a second, about to ask the boy if he’s sure but instead Calum impatiently brings his legs up to lock around Ashton’s lower back and pulls him into him in one swift motion, the older boy’s hips nestling perfectly against Calum’s arse.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck,” Calum moans quietly, breathless as he says “Can feel you so deep.”

Ashton smirks at that and presses his hand down firmly on Calum’s lower stomach.

“Yeah? Can you feel me here?” Calum whimpers, hips bucking up involuntarily and a moan ripping out of him as his dick hits Ashton’s toned stomach.

The older boy glances down and sees the string of precome between Calum’s dick and his skin and that’s all it takes for him to start moving slowly easing himself out of the boy beneath him before slowly pushing back in.

“Tell me if you need me to stop.”

“Please, please please don’t stop.”

Ashton smirks and slowly increases his pace, reacting to Calum’s soft sounds and facial expressions.

Despite the fact that the younger boy is the one laid out beneath him, literally fucked, Ashton feels strangely vulnerable as he gets closer to his climax. Maybe it’s because he’s never really done the whole one night stand thing or maybe it’s because he cares so much about the dark haired boy. Whatever it is, Ashton suddenly feels the urge to be closer to Calum. Closer than they already are.

He leans down the short distance to Calum’s face and connects their lips again in a messy kiss that’s more breathing into each other’s mouths than an actual kiss. Ashton runs his hands up and down Calum’s small waist, making him feel small and protected and then reaches for his hand, fingers threading through each other.

Calum makes a small sound into Ashton’s mouth and the older boy pulls back slightly, worried eyes searching the chocolate brown beneath him but Calum just whispers “I’m okay, I’m okay. Just umm, really close.”

Ashton takes that as a challenge and speeds his thrusts up, squeezing Calum’s hand tighter as he can feel his hole tightening around him.

The older boy is almost mad with the desire to come but even madder with the desire to make Calum come, to see the face he makes and memorise every little sound that leaves his lips.

He pulls back from the dark haired boy, eliciting a grunt from him, and reaches down to grab Calum’s right thigh, shifting it up higher over his hip and pushing the other one lower, changing the angle and shifting deeper within Calum.

He knows he’s found Calum’s prostate for the second time that night when his free hand suddenly flies up and grasps Ashton’s shoulder, scratching slightly down his arm.

“Just as well I’m holding your hand this time, don’t want any more of my posters being ruined.” Ashton smirks down at him but Calum is positively gone, unable to say anything but the curly haired boy’s name and a string of expletives.

“Ashton, Ash, yeah Ash, Ashy,” Calum pants as he pulls Ashton’s mouth back to his with a hand in his hair. “I’m gon-”

Ashton cuts him off by kissing him, pressing his legs further apart and thrusting forward faster.

Calum comes with a broken whine, spilling between their tense stomachs. Ashton gently fucks him through it and goes to pull out when he’s too sensitive but Calum stops him with a hand on his cheek.

“No, it’s okay.” Ashton frowns, about to interrupt but Calum continues “Seriously, I want you to come in me.”

Ashton shudders, inching closer to his climax at Calum’s words and he notices. “Oh, you like it when I talk?”

Ashton groans into Calum’s neck and begins to mouth at the hot sweaty skin as he picks up his pace.

“Please, Cal.”

The younger boy smirks beneath him. “C’mon Ash, want to feel you come, want to feel how hard you come inside of me. You’ve fucked me so good, not sure how I’ll walk tomorrow, gonna feel you inside of me all day, I’l-”

He’s cut off by Ashton roughly kissing him again, chasing his high by literally fucking Calum into the mattress, the sound of skin slapping skin and Ashton’s heavy breathing filling the otherwise quiet room.

“Ashton,” Calum whispers into his ear. “Come for me.”

That’s all it takes for the older boy to come, collapsing on top of Calum, absolutely spent.

The younger boy cards his hands through Ashton’s hair, humming a familiar tune and smiling to himself until the boy on top of him shifts his hips a little and Calum winces.

“Shit, I’m so sorry, pup.” Ashton forces out, the exhaustion evident in his voice. “This is gonna feel a little uncomfortable..” he kisses Calum gently as he pulls out, sweet, innocent little pecks that leave the boy beneath him lightheaded.

Ashton finally finds the energy to stand up, tying the condom and discarding it in the bin as he grabs a shirt and wipes Calum’s come off his stomach before walking back to the bed and cleaning the other boy’s toned abs.

The older boy realises just how apt his nickname for Calum is as he looks down at him, limbs flailed out across the small bed, chest still rising and falling quickly, eyes closed and a content smile on his lips.

Ashton can’t help but beam down at him in silence for a second before Calum opens one eye, staring at him suspiciously.

“Will you stop staring at me? It’s creepy.” He hold his hand out and beckons Ashton to the bed, shifting (slowly and carefully) over to the wall side and pulling the older boy down with him.

Once again, Ashton can’t believe how perfectly they fit together, Calum’s head automatically falling onto his chest as he entwines their legs. Its as if they’ve done this a thousand times, Calum’s arm stretched across Ashton’s stomach, fingers slowly dancing across the warm skin.

Ashton shifts his head closer to Calum’s, nuzzling his nose into his hair and inhaling deeply.

“That was fucking incredible, bro.” The older boy says, slightly muffled by Calum’s curls.

Ashton can feel the younger boy’s huff against him. “Hey, you honestly can’t call me bro when we’ve literally just had sex!!! Seriously!  Like god, ’yeah bro, lets start fist bumping, check out girl’s boobs together, slap each other’s arses in a ‘totally straight’ way..’”

Calum loves that he can feel Ashton’s body shaking with laughter beneath him, his arms coming around the younger boy to squeeze him tightly, hiding his grin in Calum’s hair again.

“I’m sorry,” he gasps between giggles. “I hereby swear I will never call you ‘bro’ after sex ever again.”

Ashton realises what he’s said and his heart rate picks up, Calum can feel that too, his heart hammering into his ribcage beneath his ear but he has to ask. “Again? As in like...next time?” He mentally hits himself at his inability to hide the shyness in his shaking voice.

Ashton laughs again beneath him, but this time it’s a nervous laugh. He thanks god that he doesn’t have to look Calum in the eyes as he says “I mean...if you want to. If that’s cool with you? Like I definitely would like to do this again. Like lots of times. Maybe daily..multiple times a day to be honest. I..umm…” He clears his throat,  for once at loss of words. “Sorry, I’m babbling..”

Calum suddenly pulls himself up out of Ashton’s arms and the older boy panics for a moment, worried he’s got the wrong impression and said the wrong thing but then Calum is turning in his arms, resting back down so he’s facing Ashton, their faces aligned.

“Let me try. Okay..I really like you. I thought you were fit when I embarrassingly bumped into you earlier and it just made it so much worse that it had to be you, the hottest guy in the room that I spilt my drink on.”

Ashton smiles at the memory, remembering Calum’s flustered cheeks and toned stomach and goofy laughter.

“But it’s more than that, I’m not sure what, but there’s something about you, Ash...” He puts on a stupid American narrator voice for the last part and Ashton can’t help but lean forward and kiss him, lacing his long fingers into the boy’s dark hair and pulling him closer.

Calum’s hands find Ashton’s jaw, cupping his face softly as he leans further into the kiss.

The younger boy pulls away first, breathless but happy.

“Sooo…” he breaks the silence, shuffling back down into Ashton’s embrace and kissing his chest. “Next time?”

Ashton smiles above him “Yeah, I thought maybe after breakfast we could come bac-”

“Breakfast?”

“Yeah, obviously I’m taking you out for breakfast in the morning! I know we’ve got things a little muddled in terms of the order of this stuff, like I know normally people go for a meal before mind blowing sex but you’re just gonna have to settle for after.”

Calum laughs at the other boy’s stubbornness and snuggles into him closer.

“I mean…” he begins, quickly learning how much he loves to wind Ashton up, “I’m more of a dinner kind of guy but if breakfast involves pancakes then I guess we’re okay.”

Ashton huffs, pushing him away before cuddling him closer, eyes finally closing.

“Just go to sleep, Trouble.”

Xx

Ashton wakes up with the sunlight falling softly into his eyes. He blinks his eyes a couple of times before they can focus clearly on the light pouring through the curtains, cursing his mum for still not letting him put up a blackout blind. (‘I don’t care if Karen bought Michael one, if I got you one of those things you’d never be out of bed before midday!’) He supposes she’s right when he assesses the strength of the sun, guessing it must be nearer to lunchtime than breakfast.

He stretches his tense muscles and suddenly becomes very aware of his surroundings and the fact that he’s not alone. There’s a warm arm wrapped loosely around his stomach and a pile of clothes that don’t belong to him on the floor next to the bed.

Abruptly, the night’s events come flooding back to him and Ashton slowly shifts around to face the beautiful boy sleeping next to him. Miraculously, he doesn’t wake as the older boy gently pulls him against his chest, kissing his forehead and revelling in the memories of the night before.

Ashton’s stomach growls loudly and it’s then that the sleeping boy stirs, sniffling and squeezing his eyes tight before opening them.

“Morning,” Ashton mumbles, laughing at the confusion on Calum’s face as he takes in his surroundings. He finally looks up and locks eyes with Ashton, a grin breaking out onto his face.

“Fuuuuck,” he croaks out sleepily, “So it wasn’t just a wet dream?!”

Ashton laughs and kisses Calum’s hair, slightly disgusted at the fondness that must be evident in his eyes.

“No, not a wet dream, although nice to know you thought I was good enough to be a dream.”

Calum bats his chest playfully “Shhhh. Let me sleep for half an hour more and then we can go get those pancakes you promised.”

Ashton stifles his laughter and mumbles an ‘okay, pup’.

The younger boy falls back to sleep almost instantaneously and Ashton is slightly jealous.

His mind skips back through the night, thankful that he can remember almost all of it; meeting Calum for the first time and feeling the boy’s warm skin, laughing with him in the garden and then finally kissing him in the lounge, dancing together until the tension became too much and they escaped the party. He thinks about his reluctance to go to the stupid party that Michael was dragging him to and he realises that if he believed in all that fate and soulmate jargon than Lauren always talks about, maybe it was meant to be that he went afterall.

He lies awake for almost an hour, reluctant to disturb the sleeping boy,  whilst he considers how he ended up here, in the warm cocoon of his duvet with a lovely boy on his chest and the promise of a date (and hopefully more) in the back of his mind.

Xx

And if two years later, Ashton writes a song about that first night with Calum called End Up Here, no-one needs to know. (Except for Luke and Michael, who raise their eyebrows and roll their eyes every time Calum declares it his favourite song ‘because of the bass’).

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed it!  
> comments, feedback and general screaming asks abt muke/cashton/mashton are always welcome on my [tumblr](http://cashtontrash.tumblr.com)
> 
> lots of love, D xxx


End file.
